


Stress Relief

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Sex, face fucking, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being used purely for the Winchesters' stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70444828857)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

The past week had been rough on everyone, dealing with not only some ghosts and a very angry poltergeist, but also two werewolves that showed up out of the blue.

Both boys were tired and stressed out from the job, scrambling to make sure that there was no more supernatural anything in the immediate area.

You knew what would lead from it, and honestly, you didn’t really mind. If it helped the boys, then it helped the boys (and besides, it also meant that your sex life didn’t come to a halt while being a hunter out on the road).

You were checking for new hunts when Sam and Dean came walking back in the motel room.

You stopped what you were doing and looked up at the two men, and Dean gave you a look, before wrapping a hand around your arm, pulling you up and onto one of the beds.

You start stripping, while Dean and Sam climb on the bed, undressing themselves. Sam moves to your pussy, while Dean settles himself at the head of the bed.

“How do you want me?” You ask.

“Spread out, on your back.” Sam orders. You nod, lying down, laying your head on Dean’s leg, right by his cock.

You spread your legs and give Sam room.

“Good girl.” Dean says, and he turns your head. “Open up.” You open your mouth and accept the cock that’s waiting, while Sam starts pushing inside of you, making you grunt.

Dean starts fucking your mouth while Sam fucks your pussy, hands roaming around. One of Dean’s hands is curled in your hair, the other latched onto your shoulder.

Sam was going at it fast and rough, making you bounce, lips sliding on Dean’s cock from your position, effectively making Dean fuck your mouth.

You moan around Dean’s cock, feeling Sam hit your G-spot, senses on fire, it seemed, and Dean grunts, the vibrations of your voice going straight to his cock.

“Fuck, Y/N…” Dean grunts. “Feel so good, your lips wrapped around my cock. Bet Sam feels the same way, don’t you Sam?” Dean asks.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Dean look up, grinning over at Sam, who growls and starts to fuck you harder, making you moan loudly around Dean’s cock.

“Bet Sammy’s gonna come deep inside of you, and I’m gonna come down your throat.” Dean says. “We’re gonna make you come, hard.” Dean’s voice is lower, eyes blown with arousal.

Sam’s cock twitches inside of you, and you know he’s close. You can hear both Winchester’s panting, and you close your eyes, feeling their hands move all over you.

When Sam comes, you cry out loudly around Dean’s cock, and Dean gives a grunt, coming down your throat.

Both of them give a thrust, filling you from both ends and you cry out, coming hard on Sam’s cock.

They pull out and you lie, panting on the bed.

“Thanks.” Dean says, and you look up at him.

“Yeah.” You nod. You never really talk about fucking when everything is said and done. Sam and Dean fucking you was a way to help them release stress, which you were OK with.

Anything to help the Winchesters out.


End file.
